


Fala za falą

by aniavi (villi)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fix-it fic, Gen, Rogue One Spoilers, and some guest appearances, because it couldn't end like that
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: Czasami to, co ma być bezwzględnym końcem wszystkiego, wcale takim końcem nie jest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A co, gdyby tak...  
> czyli moje trzy grosze do finału "Łotra 1"

Jasność: oślepiająca, bezwzględna, coraz bliżej. Narastający huk. Ciepły, mokry piasek, zapach morza, lekko drżące ramiona otaczające ją, przyciągające mocno. Szybki oddech na karku. Strach? Czy może oczekiwanie, żeby wszystko się już skończyło? Fale...

***  
_Fale długimi językami obmywają czarny żwir Lah'mu. Dzielny Stormy stoi na straży, chroni Tokka Kotka przed przypływem. Palce zostawiają smugi na twarzy, gdy odgarnia włosy i ostrożnie stawia fortyfikacje koło zabawek. Jeszcze kilka kamieni, o tu..._  
_\- Gwiazdeczko, znowu kopiesz w uprawach? Przecież mama prosiła cię, prawda? - rozbawiony głos taty przerywa koncentrację. Podnosi głowę, a w tym czasie konstrukcja rozpada się pod naporem kolejnej fali i Stormy na chwilę znika pod wodą. Przez krótką chwilę zafascynowana patrzy na unoszącą się bezwładnie figurkę._  
_\- Jyn! Podnieś..._

***  
_\- Podnieś nóż dziewczyno, zawsze bądź gotowa! - Saw Gerrera uważnie obserwuje sparring. Jest już tak bardzo zmęczona, ale posłusznie ustawia się w pozycji obronnej, szukając luki w defensywie przeciwnika._  
_Cios, piruet i znowu wyczekiwanie._  
_\- Dobrze! - pochwała opiekuna napełnia ją dumą. Tym razem to ona rusza do ataku, precyzyjnie uderzając, tak jak w czasie wielu żmudnych godzin treningu._  
_Nie przestawaj!_  
_Nie rozgląda się, wie czym grozi utrata uwagi w takiej chwili. Chce jej się pić, marzy o kubku chłodnej wody, ale zmusza ciało do dalszego wysiłku._  
_Dalej Jyn, powtarza sobie w myślach, na przeciwko ciebie stoi wróg, a wrogom nie wolno okazywać..._

***  
_\- Litości! - drobny rodiański złodziejaszek klęczy przyparty do wilgotnego muru z podniesionymi rękoma. Ostrze sztyletu lekko spoczywa tuż pod jego brodą._  
_\- Chciałeś mnie okraść - brzmi twardo i zimno. Chwyta pewniej rękojeść, wie, że wystarczy przycisnąć trochę mocniej... Przez chwilę bawi się z tą myślą, ale uznaje, że zwyczajnie nie warto._  
_Nagle znużona odwraca się i nie słucha już bełkotliwych podziękowań. Pada coraz mocniej, wielkie, grube krople spływają z kosmyków, które wydostały się spod czapki. Odchodzi powoli. Nie boi się mrocznej uliczki wie, że stwory ją zamieszkujące powinny raczej obawiać się jej._  
_Deszcz szumi jednostajnie zagłuszając wszystkie inne odgłosy, w tym kroki zbliżających się szturmowców._  
_\- Stać! - ostry rozkaz sprawia, że zamiera bez ruchu. - Ręce..._

***  
\- Do góry, szybko!  
Nie wie dlaczego niosą ją i poszturchują. Naglące głosy wwiercają jej się w uszy. Co się dzieje? Przecież dopiero co klęczała na czarnej plaży...  
Nie, nie czarnej.  
Złotej.  
Razem z Cassianem, czekając na koniec...  
Cassian!  
Gdzie jest Cassian?  
\- Uważaj na niego, jest w bardzo złym stanie. Więcej bacty!  
Wszystko się rozmywa i wydaje jej się, że nareszcie nadeszła upragniona nicość. Po chwili jednak, niczym fale uderzające o brzeg, napływają do niej z ciemności pojedyncze słowa. Duchy z przeszłości.  
" _Gwiazdeczka_ "  
" _Moc_ "  
" _Siostrzyczka_ "  
Wspomnienia znikają przepłoszone rwącym bólem w ramieniu, po chwili znowu wracają.  
" _Rebelia jest zbudowana na nadziei._ "  
Budzi ją zdenerwowane, naglące pokrzykiwanie dobiegające z łącza.  
\- Wychodzimy z nadprzestrzeni, hipernapęd się przepalił skokiem w eksplozji!  
\- Uwaga na rannych, będzie rzucać!  
Gwałtowne szarpnięcie, z gardła wyrywa jej się ochrypły okrzyk przerażenia. Uciekać, musi uciekać, szybko, daleko od niebezpieczeństwa!  
Powstrzymuje ją kojąca, chłodna dłoń na czole, delikatnie odgarniająca zlepione kosmyki.  
\- Ciii, wszystko będzie dobrze - miły, głęboki, męski głos.  
Kiedyś parsknęłaby śmiechem na taki banał. Teraz jednak poddaje się łagodnemu dotykowi i ponownie odpływa.

Gdy się wreszcie budzi, nie ma pojęcia ile czasu minęło. Nad sobą widzi nieznany jej wcześniej durastalowy sufit, charakterystyczny dla corelliańskich fregat. Nie słychać szumu silników, musieli gdzieś wylądować. Położono ją na zwykłym antygrawie, przekształconym w coś na kształt łóżka. Z trudem odwraca głowę. Na koi wbudowanej w ścianę leży Cassian. Nieprzytomny i blady, oddychający ciężko, opleciony masą rurek podpiętych do pikających monitorów stojących na podłodze. Poobklejany opatrunkami z bactą, ale wciąż, niezaprzeczalnie żywy.  
\- Ale... jak to? - pytanie ledwo wydostaje się z zaschniętego gardła. Nagle w polu widzenia pojawia się czarny kształt. Nie potrafi powstrzymać pełnego nadziei drgnienia serca, po chwili jednak zauważa, że stojący obok droid jest inaczej zbudowany i znacznie drobniejszy. Jeden ze starych, jeszcze republikańskich modeli RA-7.  
To nie Kaytoo.  
\- Proszę leżeć spokojnie - słowa wypowiadane są powoli i wyraźnie. Tak, żeby na pewno wszystko zrozumiała. - Zaraz zawiadomię panią generał, ona wszystko wyjaśni.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fik jest miniaturką, ale jeśli wen i rl pozwolą, stanie się prologiem do już wymyślonej większej całości :)


End file.
